thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Eyeless Jack
Jecek "Jack" Symanski Jr., also known as Eyeless Jack, is an Irish-Polish Jew as well as a serial killer and cannibal. Jack's main method of murder is extracting the organs of his victims. Jack used to be the infamous London serial killer known as Jack the Ripper until his incarceration and death. Jack was resurrected over a century later by a cult, turning him into a cannibalistic sociopath. History Jecek "Jack" Symanski Jr. was born in 1865 to a middle-class Irish-Polish Jewish family. When he was twenty he immigrated to Britain and settled in the Whitechapel district of East London, becoming a medical student and studying in medicine with the hopes of one day becoming a surgeon. In early-August of 1888, Jack came into contact with a prostitute named Mary Kelly. Feeling sorry for her, he accepted her offer of sex for money and paid her soon after. However, it became clear that after this encounter he contracted syphilis, driving him insane. He began stalking Kelly and targeting certain prostitutes who Kelly affiliated with, starting with Mary Ann "Polly" Nichols. People were in shock of the following murders before Jack began writing letters to the police signed "Jack the Ripper". One letter sent "from Hell", shows Jack's declining mental stability in his handwriting and grammar mistakes, as well as starting his cannibalism. Jack was finally ready to kill Kelly, and committed the murder on November 9th, 1888. Soon after the murders ended, Jack began suffering from paranoid delusions brought upon by syphilis, immediately being incarcerated in the Colney Hatch Lunatic Asylum due to the fact that he was a 'raving maniac'. He was labeled "David Cohen" due to his Jewish origins his name was not positively identified. For a time he was suspected as being Nathan Kaminsky, although this was inconclusive. Jack was violent and temperamental in the asylum and died at age 24 from "exhaustion of mania". His body was buried under the asylum. Four years after his death, a group of cultists gathered at the asylum on a day when it was closed in hopes of resurrecting him, as they positively believed that "David Cohen" was Jack the Ripper's true identity. They dug out Jack's body and using the ritual of the Demon of Cannibalism, Chernobog, they successfully resurrected Jack, pouring tar into his eye sockets to awaken his newly found homicidal urges, which worked all too well. Jack murdered the cultists, ate their kidneys and took a leftover mask, starting the reign of Eyeless Jack. Relationships Herobrine Eyeless Jack first met Herobrine when he crept into an abandoned house in late-August of 2013, Herobrine had placed kidneys on upstairs on a bed to lure Jack to him, Jack went upstairs and stumbled upon the kidneys, he was about to take off his mask and take a bite when Herobrine tapped him on the back and got his attention. After Jack threatened Herobrine, telling him that he was the resurrected Jack the Ripper, Herobrine decided to recruit Jack as part of the Creepypastas, Jack agreed as Herobrine took him to the Dark Dimension. Jack is also one of Herobrine's most praised minions/slaves. Lulu Eyeless Jack finds Lulu to be interesting, as she is still somewhat young and needs to be taken care of, they share a sibling-like bond with each other and deeply care for each other. The Creepypastas Eyeless Jack is considered to be a sweet, quiet man in the group, however he is the one in the group who eats most of the time, as he normally eats kidneys for breakfast, "brunch", lunch, dinner, dessert and for a midnight snack. Physical Description Eyeless Jack typically wears black attire of a dark strapped hoodie with studs along and equally as black pants/jeans. The hood of his ashy black hoodie is typically up and worn over his head, allowing a only minimalistic amount of the shaggy bangs of his urban/copper hair to be shown sprawling from underneath. He also wears black gloves. He wears a blue mask that he took from all the cult members. This is said to be due to his insecurity that he holds about his unnatural, grey pigmented skin tone. Personality Before his transformation, Jack was a dedicated medical student, but also man plagued by paranoid delusions after his encounter with Mary Kelly, deciding to rip his way through her colleagues to scare her until he finished her off himself. After being resurrected, he became an aggressive, short-tempered, emotionless sociopath when dealing with his victims, trying to be quick when killing them so that he wouldn't be caught by anyone else. He is normally nice to his friends. Eyeless Jack also likes to trick his friends into killing so they can get his kidneys for him, bringing out Jack's lazy side to his personality. Jack can occasionally let out his arrogance when around others, noting that as the world's most famous serial killer, he should earn his notoriety. Theme Song "Cannibal" (male version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_gJ_j_VxIE Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7HA8I3sZfE Eyeless Jack Quotes "Looks like I got the main course." "I hope your kidney's not as weak as you!" "This is just making me hungrier." "Hold still..." Gallery Eyeless Fucking Jack.png ejunmasked.jpg|Eyeless Jack Unmasked. 13261560-288-k364235.jpg Trivia *His real life creator is Azelf5000. *The Seed Eater is actually Eyeless Jack's pet, Jack normally sends him out to fetch kidneys from people. *This incarnation of Eyeless Jack was altered to be the true identity of Jack the Ripper due to their similarities: **Both are serial killers. **Both possess anatomical knowledge (although the level of the Ripper's knowledge of anatomy is unknown). **Both go by the nickname "Jack". **Both remove the organs of their victims. **Both were never caught in the act. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Adults Category:Tragic Category:Mutated